Gaara's Tutor
by givegaarasomeAI
Summary: This was for a math class grade. Dont kill me! Gaara seldom realizes that being the Kazekage involves math. So he gets Temari to tutor him.


Gaara's Tutor

**Disclaimer: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru are from the hit anime series Naruto. I do not own Naruto. Drawings and story line by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Gaara of the desert looked over the village that he was to protect. He was finally the Kazekage, the best ninja of the Suna village. Gaara was the happiest man alive. He could finally be accepted by all of the other villagers. Gaara possessed an evil demon called the Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon. He wanted to prove to his people that greatness could come from him, even if the Shukaku was in his way.

But now that promise was about to be broken. Gaara has amazing sand jutsu skills that can defend and attack against his opponents. He did not realize that being the Kazekage involves excellent jutsu techniques, but also an exceptional knowledge of math. Everyday the representatives of the village would send him paperwork on other ninja's skills, how to solve difficult tactics, and new training techniques, all of which required math.

Gaara was not all that great at math. In the ninja academy it was an obstacle to solve the problems that involved angles, sides, or degrees. Thank god his sister, Temari, helped him out with his mathematics. Temari wielded a large fan as her weapon, and she holds a strong independent personality. Her strategist and mathematical skills far surpassed any other shinobi in the Suna village. She faced another strategist, Nara Shikamaru, of the leaf village, Konohakagure, for the Chunnin exams. Although he had her with his shadow possession jutsu he quit at the last moment and Temari was the victor. Gaara called Temari into his office.

"Yes Kazekage sir," she said.

"Call me Gaara. I am still your little brother you know," Gaara said.

"You called Gaara-sama?"

"Yes Temari-san I need your help," he said nervously.

"What on a mission? Great I have not had a mission in awhile!" Temari said excitedly.

"Yeah sort of like that…"

"What is the mission?"

"It is an A ranked mission… you are doing this all by yourself too," Gaara said.

Wow an A ranked mission to myself, Temari thought, Sweet!

"You are to… tutor me in math."

"What?! That is the lamest mission ever!"

Gaara sighed," I'll give you cash…" Temari snatched the money out of his hands and took a seat next to him.

"Alright then let's get this over with." Gaara handed her the first piece of paperwork.

Temari read," There are 2 similar triangle buildings in the Suna village. We know that their bases are 200 and 400 meters, but the largest triangle's side length is unknown. The similar triangle's corresponding side is 700 meters long. What is the missing side length?"

Temari directed him to solving the problem. Gaara solved it and answered," 1400 meters."

"Correct!" Gaara handed her another stack of paper.

Temari read," Ok next problem. 5 out of 103 Genins passed the Chunnin exams. What percentage of the shinobi passed?"

Temari continued," First of all a percentage is out of 100. You need a proportion to solve this problem. 103 is the base of the problem because it is the total amount of Genins, and 5 is the part of the whole. Remember part over whole. Since we don't know the percentage we make it 'x' and 100 is the percent. You then cross multiple to get 103x500. Then to find the percentage you divide 103 to 500."

"4.85?" Gaara asked.

"Right! Next problem, one shinobi is looking up at an angle of elevation and looking down at the angle of depression. The one looking up is looking at the shinobi looking down on him from a tree. The two shinobis are 45 feet apart and they are both looking at each other at 65 degrees. How tall is the tree?"

The tree and the two shinobis formed a right triangle. Temari taught him trigonometry on sine, cosine, and tangent. The tree was opposite of the shinobi and the 45 feet between them was adjacent. Opposite over adjacent make a tangent problem. tan(65)45x, x97 feet.

"Alright I got this down," Gaara said confidently.

"What you just found out was the legs of the triangle or the height of the tree," Temari said," Next problem, oh a ratio problem! My favorite! A ratio is a comparison of one number to another. We are to find scale of a model to the real thing. The model is 1x24 inches. The ratio would be 1:24. The actual thing is 216 inches long. What is the width?" They crossed multiplied and divided to get 9 inches wide.

"Wow you are learning pretty quickly," Temari said.

"We are almost done with the paperwork," Gaara said.

"Yeah next problem, we are to find the rate of the amount of time the shinobi has to run to reach his point. A rate is when you divided two numbers of different units. For example, time and distance. The shinobi runs at 25 miles per hour and his mission is to run 5,000 miles. How many days will it take for the shinobi to reach the point?" First they divided 25 to 5,000 which equaled 200 hours. Since there are 24 hours in a day they divided 200 hours by 24 and their final answer was 8 days.

"Sucks for him. It would take longer since he would have to rest," Gaara said.

"Right. So tell the representatives that our answer is invalid," Temari said. Gaara handed her the final sheet of paperwork.

"Okay finally, Temari-san is tutoring Gaara in 2 hours at $29.75. How much would she be paid if she tutored him for 30 hours?"

"Yeah about that… I may need some more help after this… if that is okay with you… sister?" Gaara said.

Temari was shocked. Gaara and Temari and their brother, Kankuro, had a ruff childhood. They did not treat each other like siblings. Gaara suffered around the village because of the Shukaku inside of him. Temari always feared Gaara but deep down she always wanted to treat him like a little brother like all of the other big sisters in Suna.

"Aww you called me sister," Temari pinched his cheeks," Sure I can continue to help you out. By the way this is a constant variation problem."

Together they divided $29.75 by 2 to find Temari's hourly pay that is $14.88, then multiplied that by 30 hours and got $446.25 as their answer.

"Temari-san you are going to be rich," Gaara said playfully.

"It's an honor to help out the Kazekage," Temari got up from her seat," No it is my duty help out my little brother when he is in need."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Gaara you will become a great leader. The villagers will soon trust you, Shukaku or not, promise." Temari smiled. The two siblings embraced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I got a 100 on this. I am so proud. My math teacher never gave it back though. She claimed that she lost it. Now me and my classmates have this inside joke that she has a Naruto fetish. XD almost 200 hits! Thanks a lot guys. 200 is a lot for just a two page story.


End file.
